The Tipton Becomes Musical
by Buddi
Summary: There's a musical theatre group taking place in the Tipton. Maddie signs up, and since Zack wants her to like him, he signs up too. Little does he know how much work is put into show business. This is a ZackMaddie, and maybe a CodyOC.
1. Theatre

Discalimer: I own nothing. I only own the plot, and maybe an OC or two... and im sorry if my spacing is messed up.

* * *

"Yes she does!"  
"No she doesn't!"  
"Yes she does!"  
"Zack," Cody says exasperated, "there are no facts to back you up on this one!"  
"Cody, Cody, Cody." Zack says, his hand on Cody's shoulder, as he shakes his head. "This is love! You don't need any facts. This is not one of you're award winning projects. It's just what Maddie and I feel for each other."  
"Wow. I think that's the longest speech you've ever made! Good job!" Cody says somewhat sarcastically. Cody bends over to pick up his bag.  
"Do I get a gold star?" Zack asks hopefully. Cody looks up at him with an amused look.  
"Of course you do. I'll make sure you get it." Cody shoulders his bag and starts towards the front doors of the Tipton. "Are we going to go in or not?"  
"Yes, I can talk to Maddie! She'll be waiting there with open arms! And then you'll see how much she loves me!"  
"I can't wait." Zack walks in, with Cody behind him. Zack looks hopefully around the room, with Cody right on his heels.  
Esteban is helping Arwin out with one of his crazy inventions, and Muriel is sitting in her favourite chair, with her legs propped up on a coffee table. Mr. Moseby is standing behind the check-in desk, filing papers.  
"Where's Maddie? She has to be here! She's always here! "Zack starts pacing, "Where could she be?" Cody rolls his eyes, and walks down the stairs to the check-in desk. Mr. Moseby is writing in one of his books. Cody stares at Mr. Moseby, who doesn't respond. Cody sees the bell, and repeatedly pushes the bell. Mr. Moseby takes a deep breath, looks up from his book and holds Cody's hand down.  
"I heard you ding the first time." Mr. Moseby takes his hand of Cody's and starts to gather up his books. Cody watches as Mr. Moseby bends down to place their papers in their rightful places. Cody eyes the bell, then Mr. Moseby, then the bell again.

As if reading Cody's mind, Mr. Moseby pops his head up and says,

"Don't even think about it." Cody replaces his risen hand to the inside of his pocket. "Now, what do you want?"  
"Zack wants to know where Maddie is."  
"He and I both. London took her out." There was a gasp from behind Cody, and a loud thudding of feet. Zack skids to a halt, almost knocking over Cody.  
"You mean…she's…"  
"No. She still has her job. I merely meant…"  
"Oh ok." Zack cuts off Mr. Moseby. Mr. Moseby cleared his throat and continued.  
"As I was saying," Mr. Moseby gave Zack a look, "I merely meant London probably took her shopping. Now if you will excuse me, I have to sort out a problem." Mr. Moseby shuffled off to Arwin and Esteban. Zack and Cody looked at each other then at Arwin, Esteban and Mr. Moseby. Arwin is running around screaming, while Esteban is advancing on a robotically looking thing.  
It looks like a toaster with wheels, and there's smoke coming out of it. Esteban is about to catch the toaster thing with a net, but the toaster swirls around. Esteban turns around and runs away, with the toaster right behind him. Meanwhile Arwin is watching Esteban get chased by the toaster. Esteban leaps onto a chair, and the toaster squeals to a halt. It swirls around and "sees" Arwin, and goes after him again.  
Arwin, who was nibbling on a piece of toast that fell out of the toaster, screams, drops the toast and runs. He changes his mind halfway through, and goes back for the toast, screaming. He picks up the toast and runs for his life. Esteban, coming down from the chair, follows them. Arwin jumps onto the check-in desk (which Mr. Moseby plainly doesn't like) and crouches there. As if sensing Esteban's presence, the toaster whirls around to face him, which sends Esteban running for the chair again.  
Mr. Moseby, having enough of the tag game in his lobby, bends down and scoops up the toaster as it goes by him.  
"Stop running around the lobby!" shouts Mr. Moseby. "Arwin, where is the shut off button??!!" Moseby said agitatedly, the toaster is hot and it is burning his hands.  
"It's the red button sir!" Arwin said as he jumps off the counter, still nibbling on his toast. Mr. Moseby presses the button, and the wheels on the toaster immediately stops turning.  
"Now get it out of my lobby!"  
Arwin takes the toaster from Mr. Moseby and heads off towards his office. Mr. Moseby swirls around on his heal and walks to the check-in desk.  
"That was weird." Zack whispers, turning to Cody.  
"Yeah, really weird." Cody whispers back.  
"And you two!" Mr. Moseby mutters as he walks by. "Don't you have to be somewhere? Somewhere that isn't here?"  
"Actually, we don't." retorts Zack.  
"Actually, Zack. I have to…" Cody whispers.  
"Shush, Cody." Zack cuts him off.  
"Oh Zackykins!" a female voice calls.  
"O no! Quick hide me!" Zack panics, grabbing Cody's shoulders and pushing him in front of him.  
"It's only Agnes."  
"Only Agn…Only Agnes?!" Zack shakes his head with disbelief. "She's a stalker! How else would she know where I live?"  
"She was my science partner last semester. She came over to work on it."  
Zack blinks.  
"That's beside the point. No one invited her this time."  
"Zackykins? Didn't you hear me calling you?" Agnes pushes Cody out of the way, and faces Zack, her hands on her hips. Zack hesitates.  
"Agnes! I didn't even know you were here! I was so busy talking to my brother. You know how hard it is to make him shut his mouth." Cody gaps up at him, and starts to get up.  
"Aw," Agnes's face softens, "That's all right Zackyboo-boo." Zack winces at one of her nicknames for him, but Agnes doesn't notice.  
"Agnes." Cody says, brushing the dirt off his trousers, "What brings you to the Tipton? Surely not to talk to Zack?" Cody had an amused expression planted on his face.  
"As much as I love my Zackykins," Agnes pinches one of Zack's cheeks, "No. I'm here for the Auditions." Zack and Cody look at each other, shrug, and looked back at Agnes.  
"What auditions?" They ask.  
"You mean you don't know?" Zack and Cody shake their heads. "The Tipton is having an acting program. Anyone around the age 12-18 can audition for this years play."  
"Which play?" Cody questions.  
"Who cares? It'll be my big break!" Zack drapes his arm around Cody's shoulders and flings out his arm. "I can see it now! A big producer watching the play, bored. That's when…POW!" Agnes and Cody jump. "I jump on stage and play my part. He's so wowed that he wants me to be in his next movie! Then Maddie will really be impressed." Zack nods his head, smiling.  
"Maddie? Who's Maddie?" Zack takes his arm off of Cody and turns to face Agnes. Agnes has her arms crossed across her chest, and is tapping her foot. Her face full of suspicion.  
"Um…you see…" Zack stammers. He doesn't want to get on Agnes' bad side.  
"Maddie is our mom's, sister's, aunt's niece." Cody jumps in.  
"Twice removed!" Zack adds. Agnes unfolds her arms, and gives Zack a hug. Zack stiffens and mouths to Cody, "Help me!"  
"I'm sorry I ever doubted you Zackyboo-boo." Zack didn't say anything until Agnes let go.  
"That's alright Agnes. So where are the auditions held?"  
"In the auditorium."  
"What play is this again.?" Cody questioned.  
"Beauty in the Beast." Agnes starts to walk off, stops, turns around and asks, "You are going to audition right?"  
"Yes." They replied.  
"Good, because I'm trying out for the part of Belle. Zack are you trying out for the Beast?"  
"Which ever is the main guy character." Zack replies. Agnes and Cody stare at Zack as if he has an antenna on his head. "What?"  
"The Beast is the main man character in the story." Cody said.  
"Oh. Well then, yes I am!"  
"Good. See you there Zackykins." Agnes blows him a kiss, and tries to saunter off. All she manages to do is bump a table, which sends a vase flying. Mr. Moseby, who looked up at the exact moment Agnes bumped the table screams,  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Esteban, who was replacing the lobby's furniture to their original spots, turned to see the vase fall. Esteban threw a fluffy pillow, which he had been holding, towards the table. The vase lands on the pillow, unharmed.  
Mr. Moseby runs out from behind the check-in desk and gasps,  
"Impressive save Esteban."  
"Why thank-you Mr. Moseby." Esteban beams, handing Mr. Moseby the vase.  
Zack looks over to the revolving entrance doors, looking for Maddie. A black-haired teenage girl saunters in, a blonde on her heels staggering beneath an armful of shopping bags.  
"Cody!" Zack exclaims.  
"What is it?" Cody gasps, cowering behind Zack. "Is it an insect? A spider?"  
"No. It's Maddie." Zack sighs dreamily.

* * *

Please Review. Ok. I'm not sure if I can contine this. I had written it a while ago...like a year or two ago and im really trying to work it out. And again im sorry if the spacing is messed up. 


	2. The New Boy In Town

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters...except for my OC. and i just realized that maddie hasn't had a big part in the story yet...so next chapter is all about her! WOOHOO! lol. i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Could you could help me with _your _bags?" Maddie gasps, struggling to keep a hold of the armful of shopping bags.

"Sorry," London replies, not sounds sorry at all. "I have a manicure." She flashes her white teeth in Maddie's direction. She flips her black hair out of her face.

"Look what the hunk fairy just dropped off." London smiles flirtatiously. A teenage boy around the age of 18 is standing in front of the front desk, watching Mr. Moseby, Esteban and Arwin; amused. His tussled black hair ends at the base of his neck.

London moves as if to take something out of her purse, but freezes just before she grasps her purse.

"Oh no!" London gasps. "Maddie," She whispers, "help me! I can't get my lip gloss!"

"Well that's a crying shame, now isn't it?" Maddie asks sarcastically.

"I'm so glad you understand!" London sighs. "Get my lip gloss for me please. It's in the front zipper of my purse."

"I kinda have my hands full at the moment." Maddie retorts.

London rolls her eyes, and settles for licking her lips over and over again. She turns to Maddie.

"How do I look?" London poses.

"Like an heiress who can't carry her own shopping bags!" Maddie hints.

"Ooh! Yay-me!" London hops up and down, clapping her hands.

Maddie rolls her eyes, and stubbles down the steps and over to the candy counter, avoiding Arwin, Esteban and Mr. Moseby.

London saunters over to the black haired teenager.

"I'm London" London pauses, "London Tipton."

The black haired teenager smiles at her. "And I am Danny, Danny Andrews."

Danny shakes London's hand, and smiles warmly down at her. Mr. Moseby speed walks over to the font desk.

"I am so sorry for the wait. The employees had a little…trouble." Mr. Moseby stands behind the front desk, eyeing London and Danny.

"That's alright. I'm wishing to stay in one of the Tipton's many fine rooms."

"And how many nights are you planning to stay?" Mr. Moseby asks.

"A few weeks, three tops." Danny replies.

"And are you staying by yourself?" Mr. Moseby asks suspiciously.

Danny reaches into his pocket and takes out his wallet. He fingers through it and pulls out his driver's license and hands it to Mr. Moseby. Mr. Moseby checks to make sure he's eighteen and hands it back to Danny, who places it in his wallet.

"How many nights will you be staying?" Mr. Moesby asks.

"I was hoping three weeks."

Mr. Moseby checks the Tipton's database and smiles reassuringly at Danny.

"We have a room available. Now I need your name."

"My name is Danny Andrews."

Mr. Moseby types into the computer.

"I need your address and phone number."

"I live in London, Ontario. 2367 Wonderland Rd. and my phone number is 519-597-8775."

"Now how will you be paying?"

Danny pulls out a credit card and hands it to Mr. Moseby. Mr. Moseby checks to see if there's enough money on the card to pay for the room and smiles at Danny.

"Your hotel room is number 219. Here is your key." Mr. Moseby says, smiling.

"Thank-you." Danny takes the room key from Mr. Moesby.

"Esteban!"

"Yes Mr. Moseby?" Esteban says as he runs over to the front desk.

"Take this young man's bags up to his room."

"Yes sir, Mr. Moseby."

While Esteban picks up Danny's suitcase, Danny turns to London.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Miss. Tipton."

Danny takes one of London's hands in both of his, and shakes it firmly once.

"Maybe we'll meet again, Danny Andrews." London smiles flirtatiously.

"Indeed, maybe we will." Danny walks away from the front desk with Esteban following with his luggage. Danny and Esteban walk across the lobby and turn a corner, unaware of three pairs of eyes watching them go.

* * *

Please Review. I enjoy reading reviews. They make me happy. We all live in a yellow submarine , a yellow submarine, we all live in a yellow submarine...yes this just prooves that you shouldn't post a chapter when ur hyper and i haven't had any rootbeer yet! 


	3. Shy

Disclaimer: i own nothing, only my ocs and the plot. i am so excited! my WB is going away! (Writer's Block). Although i might have to restart the "Something Weird" fanfic. sorry to those who enjoy reading that one, but its stuck and doesnt make any sense. so enjoy this one:)

* * *

Chapter Three

"Hey, sweet thang!" Zack smiles at Maddie. 

Maddie turns around looking very flushed, and holding a box of candy bars. She sees Zack and her smile falters, but only for a millisecond.

"Hey Zack." She replies, turning back to sorting the candies.

"You have a radio down here now? Since when did Moseby allow employees to use radios on the job?" Cody asks, fingering the knobs.

"It's for the customers." Maddie replies. "Mr. Moseby seems to think that it'll brighten the mood of the customers if they heard music playing."

"Can I choose a radio station?" Cody asks.

"I can't see why not."

As Cody fiddles around with radio's knobs, Maddie turns back to sorting the candies. Zack leans against the counter and pretends to be watching Cody fiddling with the radio, but secretly he's watching Maddie.

"I think I found a station that we'll all like!" Cody exclaims.

Cody turns up the volume and the song could be heard throughout the lobby.

_Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "I would any day die for you"  
I write on paper erased away  
Still I sit in diner Citylight, drinking coffee or reading lies  
Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you_

Zack's face starts to feel hot. He runs his fingers through his hair, trying to not show his embarrassment. Sonata Artica's "Shy" explains Zack's love for Maddie. How he would risk his life for her, how he can sense her presence when they're in the same room.

"That's a good song." A male's voice breaks Zack's concentration. A tall teenager stands beside the radio, his black hair tussled. His steel blue eyes are watching Maddie with interest.

Zack's face starts to turn a pale pink as he struggles to keep his motions under control. The last time he could remember feeling like this was a few years ago when that rich guy came to the Tipton. Maddie couldn't keep her eyes off him, and him her.

Maddie spins around to face the black haired teenager, and sighs.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." She gazes into his eyes.

Zack clenches his hands at his sides and refuses to look at the teenager, focusing on Maddie. Cody can feel the heat coming off Zack's body, and clears his throat, to tell Zack to calm down and to remind Maddie that they are here too.

"So are you staying at the Tipton?" Maddie asks, trying to recover.

"Yes, I'm Danny."

"I'm Maddie." Maddie smiles up at Danny.

"I'm Zack." Zack steps in front of Danny, blocking his view of Maddie.

Danny smiles politely at Zack.

"It's nice to meet you Zack." Danny says, causally looking around the room. He spots Cody and stares for a second, before smiling.

"Danny Andrews." Danny holds out his hand.

"Cody Martin." Cody says, slowly shaking Danny's hand.

"So Maddie," Danny turns around to face Maddie again, and sees that Zack is still standing in his way. Danny frowns for a second, but quickly turns it into a smile.

"Zack, don't you have homework to go finish?" Maddie asks impatiently.

Zack turns around to face her.

"It's summer Maddie. We don't get homework over summer vacation."

Maddie grumbles something incoherent and busies herself with places the candy onto the shelves, almost throwing them in their spot.

"Well, I have to get going." Danny says. "Maybe we'll see each other soon." Danny phrases this as if he's asking a question, but there's no doubt in Zack's mind that, that "maybe" will turn into a definitely.

* * *

Please Review! and i truly am sorry about the whole restarting the story thing. i promised myself i wouldnt be one of those authors who do that. but i broke it :'( 


	4. If You're Not The One

Disclaimer: i do not own anything. except the plot. i do not know if this is how Zack would really act but i did my best so...yeah. lol. i hope u enjoy it. this took me like an hour or two to write! my shortest time ever! a boo-yah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Four

The next morning, Zack stumbles out of his and Cody's room, and slumps into one of the wooden chairs at the kitchen table.

"Good morning honey." Carey, the twin's mother greets.

Zack grumbles in reply. When Carey places a plate of pancakes in front of him, he only stares at them, expressionless.

"What's the matter honey?" When Zack only glances at her, she continues. "I know something's wrong when you won't touch your pancakes. Now tell me, what's bothering you?" Carey bends down so that she can be level with him.

Zack picks at his pancakes with his fork, refusing to look at Carey.

"Zack, tell me."

Zack sighs.

"It's Maddie."

Carey sighs.

"Zack, honey, I know that you like Maddie. But there _**is**_ an age difference between you two…and…"

"You've told me all that before mom." Zack interrupts. "But we've both gotten older. No matter how old we get, there's always going to be an age difference." Zack puts his hands in his face.

"I know hon-Zack. I know. But…"

"What about you and dad!" Zack yells. "There's an age difference between you two, and you two got married! So why can't Maddie and I get together?"

"Well, age differences become less of an obstacle when you get older..."

"Why is it such a big deal now?" Zack asks, his eyes brimming with tears. He quickly turns his head so Carey can't see. "Never mind mom. I'm not hungry any more…I'm just gonna get dressed and go…somewhere…"

Carey watches her son's receding back with sorrow. She wishes that she could take her son's pain and take it for as her own.

As Zack nears his bedroom door, the door opens on its own accord, making Zack stop in his tracks. Cody walks out, a book in front of his face. Cody continues to the kitchen table, easily avoiding the pull out couch, and sits down in a chair at the kitchen table.

Zack walks into their room and closes the door, crosses the room, and slowly sinks onto his bed. Like the night before, he curls up into a fetal position, his back facing the door. Slowly, tears start to form and slide down his cheeks. His nose begins to run, and his body begins to shake with unheard gasps. But no one disturbs him.

With his nose still running, and tears streaming down his cheeks, Zack softly begins to sing:

**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

* * *

**Please Review!!! the song belongs to Daniel Bedingfield! 


	5. Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: i only own my OC (Danny) and the plot. Well here it is Chapter Five. I really have nothing else to say...so let the chapter begin!

* * *

Chapter Five

"Maddie!" London calls from across the lobby.

Maddie turns around and sees London shuffling over to her in a pair of her expensive high-heeled shoes. A pair of high-heeled shoes which probably cost the same amount as the used, rental car that Maddie can afford.

"What London?"

"Guess what I heard!" London whispers dramatically.

Maddie rolls her eyes.

"What is it London?"

"You know that acting group that is performing 'Beauty and the Beast' this summer?"

"Of course I do! I wanted to perform in it, but I have a job here."

"Job?" London asks confused.

"Yes London. I have the wonderful, rewarding job of: candy counter girl. You see me work here everyday London."

"All I see you do is rearrange candy."

"Well then you must not come down here enough." Maddie says through clenched teeth.

"Good morning London, Maddie." A familiar voice says. London swirls around, and hastily runs her hands through her hair.

"Hello Danny." London and Maddie say together.

"Did you hear about the auditions for the play?" Danny asks, looking at Maddie.

"Yes, but unfortunately for me, employees are not allowed to audition."

"But I can audition." London says, smiling at Danny.

Maddie glares at London.

"Didn't you hear?" Danny asks. When both girls shake their head no, Danny continues. "The director has asked Mr. Moseby to ask the employees to audition. Apparently not enough people seemed interested and they've changed their minds."

"It's Beauty and the Beast right?" Maddie asks.

"Yes. You're going to audition right? You'd be perfect for Belle." Danny says.

Maddie blushes.

"Oh I dunno…I'm already busy with my job here." Maddie replies.

"Well I'm going to audition." London declares.

"That's wonderful!" Danny cries.

"You know what?" Maddie says. "I think I've changed my mind. Auditioning doesn't sound so bad at all."

"That's wonderful! I'll go ask the director for two sign up sheets!" Danny runs across the lobby.

Maddie and London glare at each other.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." London threatens.

"What else am I supposed to think?" Maddie snaps.

London gasps.

"Show business runs in my veins! You'll never beat me for the part of Belle." London promises.

"We'll see about that."

London stomps away from the candy counter and into the elevator. Maddie turns around and glares at her organized candy counter.

* * *

Please Review! I'd really appreciate some reviews. Some constructive critism would be awesome! 


	6. Every Breath You Take

Disclaimer: i only own the plot and OCs. I'm so excited! This might actually be my first completed fanfiction ever! well...finding nemo would be my first but im not gonna take all the credit for that. Soul-sis and I were the authors of that one. well i hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Six

Zack and Cody ride the elevator down to the lobby. Zack wipes his eyes on the back of his hand.

"You know, you don't have to come down. You could stay up at the suite." Cody suggests.

"I'm gonna have to face her sooner or later. And besides…I don't wanna be up there with mom. She's still trying to make me feel better." Zack says.

The elevator doors open and Zack and Cody walk out.

"Nothing will make me feel better right now." Zack sighs. Zack looks around the lobby and sees an angry Maddie. He knows he shouldn't feel happy about this, but he can't stop hoping she's mad at Danny.

"What's wrong Maddie?" Zack asks, walking up the candy counter.

"Oh, it's London. She thinks she's so great." Maddie says, annoyed. "But you know what? Some people might actually have more talent then her in some things."

Zack and Cody glance at each other.

"Does this have anything to do with…?" Cody begins to say.

"…with the play!" Zack interrupts him.

"The director is letting employees audition, and London thinks she can act better than I can." Maddie turns away from them and throws some candy into one of the many buckets. "She's not going to win him over that easy." Maddie mutters.

Zack elbows Cody in the shoulder, and motions for him to follow his lead.

"Well, we'd better get going." Zack says, slowly walking backwards.

"Yeah, because…um…" Cody motions for Zack's help.

"We gotta go talk to our mom." Zack finishes.

Maddie waves them off, and she turns back to her candy counter.

Zack pulls Cody away from the candy counter, and around the corner, far enough away so that Maddie won't hear them talking.

"This is it Cody!" Zack exclaims; every trace of his misery has disappeared. "I can finally get Maddie to realize that I'm not just 'that little kid who has a crush on her'."

"I dunno Zack… since when do you sing?" Cody asks.

Zack thinks about this.

"Well I mean, we have singers for parents, you'd think we'd be able to sing to…right?"

"True, genetics should be on our side, but who can guarantee that we got dad's/mom's voice? We could have gotten Grandpa Jim's voice."

They both shudder. Grandpa Jim sounds like a cat chocking on a hairball.

"I'm just going to have to practice." Zack runs his hands through his hair. "Cody! Listen to me sing and tell me how I sound. Then I'll listen to you and tell you how well you sing."

"Wait a minute. Who said anything about me trying out?"

"That…is an excellent question." Zack starts to back up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Cody demands.

"That's another excellent question!" Zack calls over his shoulder as he runs into the middle of the lobby.

Cody follows him.

"What made you think I wanted to audition?" Cody demands.

"Well I just assumed…"

"Well you assumed wrong! I…"

"Excuse me?" A teenage girl interrupts them. She brushes her brown bangs out of her eyes. "I was wondering if this was where the auditions for 'The Beauty and the Beast' are."

Cody stares at her, not saying anything.

"Um…yes…the audition sign-up lists are over by the ballroom." Zack says.

"Thank you." The teenager walks away, towards the ballroom.

"So Cody, about this not signing up thing…" Zack turns his attention back to Cody. "Cody?"

Cody starts in the general direction of the ballroom.

"Where are you going?" Zack yells.

"I'm going to sign up." Cody replies, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

Zack shakes his head, and runs after Cody.

* * *

Please Review! Constructive Critism? please? 


	7. Beautiful Girls

Disclaimer: i only own the plot and my OCs. I can't believe i finished the chapter tonight. Writer's Block started up again, although it was very minor i still couldn't figure out how to conect certain things to each other. I'm so graitful for Soul-sis's advice on WB. THANK YOU! woo! ok the title may not work out but...it was the best i could do. lol i've been trying to make the title of each chapter be the title of a song that would be linked to the chapter. except for the first chapter i've succeeded. enjoy

* * *

Chapter Seven

Zack and Cody stumble to a halt in front of the ballroom. There was a very small line of people in front of the auditions sign-up list. The last person being the teenage girl and the person in front of her is Danny. There are only three people in front of them.

Zack glares at the back of Danny's head. Cody walks up behind the teenage girl and stands stiff as a board. Zack rolls his eyes, and walks over to his brother.

"Hey." Zack calls. Danny and the girl both turn to face Zack. Zack inwardly groans, he didn't want to catch Danny's attention.

"Hi Zack, are you auditioning for the play?" Danny asks.

Zack bites back a sarcastic remark.

"Yes, well actually Cody is going to audition to." Zack pats Cody on the back.

When the teenage girl looks over at Cody, Cody's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"My name is Kate Summers." Kate holds out her hand to Cody.

Cody stares at her hand, as if he's mesmerized. Zack elbows him hard in the rib cage, and Cody hastily wraps his hand around Kate's.

"I'm Cody Martin, and this is my brother Zack Martin. Over there is Danny Andrews. You may have noticed that Zack and I look alike, we're twins! You can tell us apart by the little mole on my chin. You wanna see?" Cody says in one breath.

Zack slaps himself in the head. The last time Cody was this nervous around a girl was when a beauty pageant had been held at the Tipton. Zack had thought Cody had gotten over being nervous, apparently not.

Being polite, Kate looks at Cody's chin.

"Oh yes, I see it now…" Kate exclaims.

Zack turns to Danny, who's now at the table.

"So are you signing up to audition?" Zack asks Danny through clenched teeth.

"No, I'm signing Maddie and London up. My Uncles one of the judges, and I asked him if I could tag along." Danny says, holding out the pen for Zack.

Zack takes the pen, and Danny side-steps out of the way. Zack signs his name on the list, and pretends to be listening to Danny.

Zack taps Cody on the shoulder, and hands him the pen. Kate is laughing at something Cody said or did. Cody signs his name on the list and hands the pen to Kate, who signs her name on the list too.

"Remember guys, the auditions start the day after tomorrow, at 10:00 in the morning." Danny reminds them.

"I'll be sure to tell Maddie and London." Zack promises.

Zack pulls Cody away from Kate, and leads him into in to the lobby. Cody turns to wave good-bye to Kate, but Kate doesn't seem to notice since she's talking to Danny. Cody dejectedly follows Zack into an elevator. They ride the elevator up to their suite in silence.

* * *

Please Review! Constructive Critism would be appreciated too. 


	8. It Takes Two

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OCs. i know u cant really fling elastic bands but...i couldn't think of another word for it! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Zack and Cody are in their room, memorizing their scripts. Cody is lying on his bed, with his hands behind his head. Zack is on his bed, flinging elastic bands in all different directions. One of them hits Cody in the head.

"Ow, Zack that hurt!" Cody complains.

Zack shrugs, and picks up another one, this time aiming for Cody.

"Zack stop it!" Cody exclaims. "I'm trying to rehearse my lines!"

"Well so am I!" Zack says, flinging the elastic band at Cody's head.

"No you're not; you're just hitting me with elastic bands! Now stop it!"

Zack tosses the other elastic bands onto the floor, and picks his script off of the floor. He flips the pages until he finds the one he wants.

"I've never felt this way about anyone." Zack whispers. Cody clenches his teeth, trying to concentrate. "I want to do something for her…but what?"

"Please stop whispering you're lines out loud. Other people are trying to rehearse."

"Well maybe that other person should just rehearse somewhere else." Zack says coolly.

"Maybe I will!" Cody snaps, grabbing his script and marching out the door.

Cody runs into the elevator and waits for it to reach the bottom floor. Once it does Cody runs out of the Tipton and across the street to the park. He settles himself down underneath a large cherry blossom.

Cody sighs, as he slides down the trunk of the tree. It's so peaceful in the park. He opens his script and begins to read his lines.

"Hello." A female voice says to him.

Cody jumps and looks around, searching for the very familiar voice. The voice giggles.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you." Kate steps out from the other side of the tree. Kate bites her lip. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Cody nods his head yes. Even if they we're getting along fine yesterday, Cody still feel a little awkward around her.

Kate sits down beside Cody, far enough away to not touch him but close enough so that they can whisper to each other if they wanted to. She opens up a booklet that looks a lot like Cody's.

"Are you rehearsing too?" Cody asks her.

"Yeah, it was too noisy over by my house; my brothers are always horsing around, so I came over here. It's peaceful out here."

"How many brothers do you have?" Cody asks.

"I have four, one older and two younger."

"What about the other brother?"

"He's my twin."

"So you have a twin too?"

"Yup. So what about you?"

"About me what?"

Kate laughs.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters? You know, other than Zack."

"Oh, right! No I don't" Cody laughs nervously.

Cody looks down at his script, so does Kate.

"Are you trying out for the Beast?" Kate asks, trying to have another conversation.

"I think so. I mean it would be awesome if I could play the beast. But I don't think I'd be able to. A lot of the other kids will probably have more experience than I do, and I…" Cody realizes he's been yammering. He coughs. "Who are you trying out for…Belle?"

"No. Well I mean it would be cool if I was chosen for Belle. But I have my eyes set on being a silly girl or the feather duster."

"That's cool."

"So, you want help rehearsing?" Kate asks.

"Do you?"

Kate laughs, her laugh echoing in the empty park. Cody joins in, their laughter blending together. Slowly their laughter slows to a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Cody asks between gasps.

"I dunno."

They begin to laugh again, their heads resting against each other. Soon they slow to a giggle.

"Seriously though, would you like some help?" Kate whips a tear from her eye.

"Help would be appreciated."

Cody smiles at Kate, who smiles back at Cody.

* * *

Please Review! Constructive Critism would be appreciated to! people say that Babette is the featherduster...but i looked on imdb and it had two silly girls, babette, and a feather duster so i don't know what to think. 


	9. Auditions

Disclaimer: i only own the plot and the OCs. well...the title pretty much says what happens. please don't forget to push the little purple button that says review

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Ok Mr. Martin, show us what you can do." A man's voice drawls. Zack is standing in the ballroom, with two men and a woman sitting at a table, focused on him. The man on the left has balding grey hair, and leans forward when Zack clears his throat. The woman is in the middle, and her blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail. The man on the right is the man who spoke. He has dark brown hair, and looks bored or annoyed, maybe both.

Zack clears his throat.

"I am here to audition for the part of the beast." Zack says loudly.

"Well isn't that a surprise." Mutter than brown haired man. "Just say a few lines and then sing us part of a song."

"Why did you come here?" Zack says in a growling voice. "I warned you never to come here! Do you realize what you could have done? Get out!" Zack yells the last sentence.

"Very well Mr. Martin, that'll do. Now sing one of the songs."

"Zack clears his throat, and takes a breath to calm his nerves. His voice cracks at the beginning, but gets stronger as he sings.

**  
Zack: How long must this go on?  
This cruel trick of fate?  
I simply made one careless wrong decision  
And then the witch was gone  
And left me in this state  
An object of revulsion and derision  
Hated...  
Is there no one  
Who can show me  
How to win the world's forgiveness?**

The older man and woman whisper to each other, while the brown haired man stares at Zack. Zack notices the brown haired man's stare and looks over at him. The other two whisper to him and he stands up. "Congratulations Mr. Martin you have a call back!" The man sits back down somewhat grinning.

"Really? Thank you! Thank you!" Zack exclaims.

"The dates and names for the call backs will be listed outside the ball room on Friday." Zack runs out of the ball room and slaps Cody's hand.

"Can you believe it Cody? I have a call back!" Zack exclaims, raising his voice so Maddie can hear him.

"There's no point raising you're voice Zack she auditioned before you and is back at the candy counter." Cody rolls his eyes.

"Well then I know where I should be." Zack says, as he walks towards the candy counter.

"Wait, what about me?" Cody exclaims.

"What about you?"

"Aren't you going to stay to support me?" Cody gives the door I frightened glance.

"Do you want me to?"

"If you want to, but I'd really appreciate it…"

"Ok then. Oh and by the way it's your turn." Zack continues walking away.

Cody glares at him. He jumps when a hand is put on his shoulder. He looks behind him to see Kate.

"Its okay buddy, I'm here. I'll support you." Kate smiles at Cody. "Now you go in there, and show them what you can do." She pats Cody on the shoulder.

Cody walks up to the door, and looks behind him at Kate. She gives him two thumbs up. Cody gulps as he opens the door.

As Cody walks into the ballroom he notices a table with three people on it. A man with balding grey hair and a woman with blonde hair turn to looks at him. The woman smiles at him, and motions for him to stand in the middle of the room. The man beside her has brown hair and is looking through some papers.

Cody smiles nervously at her and continues past the table. He stubs his toe on the side of the desk, and stumbles. His cheeks burn a bright red as he continues to walk in front of the judges, carrying a slight limp.

"Well Mr.…Martin…?" The man with brown hair asks.

"Yes." Cody's voice comes out in a squeak. He clears his throat. "My brother was here before me. We're twins." He answers the unasked question.

"Right, well show us what you can do Mr. Martin."

Cody takes a couple of deep breathes, and casts a wide eyed glance towards the judges. He lowers his head, remembering the lines he had chosen.

"That hurts! If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened! You shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" Cody says aggressively.

The woman and older man whisper excitedly together.

The man with brown hair has a small smile on his lips.

"Now sing one of the songs for us, Mr. Martin." The brown haired man says.

Cody nods, and takes a few deep breaths to steady himself. His voice starts out shaky and grows stronger as he continues.

**Cody: Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward  
No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me**

Cody wipes the sweat off his brow, as he watches the judges. The woman and the older man whisper excitedly together. The brown haired man stares at Cody, a very small smile is on his lips.

"Well, Mr. Martin…" The brown haired man begins.

Cody gulps. He had tried his best, but now it's up to the director/judge.

"I've got to say…that was one of the best auditions I've heard today."

Cody gaps at him, unblinking.

"You have a call back!"

Cody stumbles backwards, astonished.

"T-thank you!" He manages to choke out. Cody speed walks to the ballroom doors. As Cody is about to close the door, he hears the judges begin to whisper.

"You could really hear the passion in his voice!" The woman whispers to the two men.

Cody beams as he closes the door.

"That's because I've got inspiration." Cody thinks to himself. Kate jumps at Cody and hugs him tightly.

* * *

Please Review! The song that Zack sings is _'How Long Must This Go On'_ from the Beauty and the Beast play. the song that Cody sings is _'If I Can't Love Her'_ from the Beauty and the Beast play. 


	10. The List

Disclaimer: yeah...the charactersmight be out of character...and i only own the plot and my OCs and nothing else. i hope you enjoy this chapter even if most of the characters will most likely be out of character. 

* * *

Chapter 10

"Oh my gosh!" Maddie exclaims. "I can't believe I have a call back for Belle!" Maddie dances in place. 

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. Now what am I?" London says, pushing Maddie out of the way.

Zack catches her and gently helps her to her feet. Maddie stares at the back of London's head.

"I'm silly girl #2! That is so cool." London turns to face Maddie, Zack and Cody. "Who's silly girl #2?"

"She's one of the girls who are in love with Gaston." Cody answers.

London claps her hands. 

"Who's Gaston?" 

"Well let's see." Maddie says, bumping London out of the way. Cody catches her and helps her keep her balance. "Zack has a call back for Gaston, the Prince…and the Beast? How is it that he has three call backs?" 

"I'm talented baby." Zack smiles flirtatiously.

"Hey guys." Kate says, walking over to them. "Is that the list for the call backs and cast?" 

"Yeah." They say in unison.

"Cool! So who got what part?" 

"Well…London is the silly girl #2, Maddie has a call back for Belle, and Zack has a call back for Gaston, the Prince and the Beast." Cody smiles at Kate. 

"Well, who are you?" Kate asks. 

"He has a call back for the Beast and Gaston." Maddie answers. 

"That is so awesome Cody!"

Cody blushes. 

"Let me see, Kate. You…have a call back for the feather duster, and you are listed as silly girl #3." Maddie says, turning away from the list. 

"I have a call back for the feather duster! That is so awesome!" Kate exclaims, shaking Cody's arm in her excitement.

"Hey guys." Danny says as he rushes by them, his arms full of papers. "Remember, the call back auditions will be held in two days time!"

"We will." Kate calls after him. 

"Do you need any help Danny?" Maddie asks, running after him. 

"Yeah, do you need help?" London hurries after them. 

Zack shakes his head, disbelievingly.

"I don't know what those two see in him." Zack says.

"I don't know Zack. He is pretty cute." Kate says, looking in the direction Danny had gone.

Cody crosses his arms, and glares at the spot where Danny disappeared around the corner. Zack notices Cody's glare and laughs. 

"What's so funny?" Kate asks. 

"There's nothing funny." Zack smiles at Cody.

Cody sticks his tongue out.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go rehearse for the call backs." Kate says. 

"Ok, we'll talk to you later." Zack says.

Cody's looking down at his feet. 

"Bye Cody." Kate calls, as she walks out of the Tipton.

"Bye Kate." Cody whispers, watching her leave.

* * *

Please Review! Constructive Critisim is always welcome 


	11. These Eyes

Disclaimer: i only own the plot and my OCs. Well i'm sorry for the break between the this chapter and the last chapter. i've just been really busy. and i had to rewrite this chapter, the ending was a little...to weird...lets just put it that way. lol. so i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Hey sweet thang." Zack leans against the candy counter.

Maddie looks up from her script.

"Hey Zack, look I'm kind of busy here. Could you make it quick?" Maddie asks, going back to her script.

"Why are you so worried? You'd make the perfect Belle." Zack smiles alluringly.

Maddie doesn't look up.

"There are a lot of really talented people out there. I just really want this part." She snaps her head up. "And it's not like I don't have three call backs, so why shouldn't I be worried about making the cut?"

"Ok I get it, you're stressed." Zack holds up his hands. "Why don't you practice with me?"

"I'm working" Maddie snaps.

"But…"

"No Zack. I have to be perfect. I can't have any distractions."

Zack walks away, dragging his feet and his head lowered. Maddie never seems to have time for him anymore. Ever since that **Danny **came along, that's what her attentions been fixed on.

Zack watches Cody and Kate walk out of the Tipton together. It's silly. It's so obvious that the two like each other, but they won't admit it themselves.

Zack sighs, as he waits for the elevator to come. If only Maddie would pay attention to him. There was a time in his short life, when he had given up hope. But when she had gone away with her family, he had realized that he could never love anyone else but her.

Zack walks into the elevator and pushes the 23rd button.

"Maybe if I hadn't of given up hope, she would like me now." Zack whispers, a tear running down his cheek.

He walks out of the elevator and into the suite. His mom is in the kitchen, wearing more of the food than there is in the pan.

"Hi honey. I'm making cookies," Carey says, as Zack walks past her and into his room. "If you want any…just let me know."

Carey shakes her head. She had always just assumed that her son's affection for Maddie would disappear after a few years if rejection, but it grew. She just wishes that she could shield her son from the pain he's going through. And seeing his twin brother, the more reserved of the two, having fun with a girl must be hard for him.

Carey sighs again and crosses through her bedroom/living room and knocks on her sons' door.

"Honey? Do you want to talk?"

"No." Zack says through the door, his voice unexpressive.

"Well, if you do just let me know."

Carrey knows that if you push Zack to much he won't come when he wants to. She walks back to the kitchen. Although she no longer has the inspiration to continue cooking, she grabs the pan of cookie dough and shoves it into the oven.

Zack flops down onto his bed, his face pressing into his pillow. He rolls over on his side and notices the pictures on his bedside table. He sits up and holds the pictures' frame.

It's a picture of Maddie and him. They have an arm around each other and Maddie has given him "bunny ears". They both are smiling widely into the camera. Beside it is a picture of Maddie and him on Maddie's prom night.

Zack smiles as he remembers that night. He remembers dancing with her, and thinking about how right that felt. He remembers her promise to dance with him at his own prom.

Zack traces his finger lightly down the side of Maddie's face. If only he could make Maddie see that they were meant to be. But while Danny was here, it was impossible. She followed that guy around like a puppy.

_Kind of like you did__._ A voice says in his mind. He leaves his finger on Maddie's face, imaging what would happen if he had the courage to caress her real face.

_She'd probably just push your hand away and run after Danny. _The voice in his head says.

"Shut up." Zack screams, forgetting for a moment that no one's really talking to him.

"Zack, honey, are you okay?" Carey sticks her head in the room. Zack stares at her, his eyes expressionless now.

"Yes." He stares pointedly at her.

"Well ok," Carey says, catching his hint. "I'm going to go back into the kitchen now."

Zack shrugs. Carey sighs, closes his door, and walks back to the kitchen.

_Face it. _The voice in Zack's head says. _You'll never be good enough for her._

Zack clenches his hand around the picture frame. His depression about Maddie and his anger at the unspoken words grow. His knuckles begin turn white, as his anger grows. He takes his hand off of the picture of Maddie's face. He stares down at it.

Suddenly, he flings it across the room. He grins when he hears the cracking of the glass against his wall. He moves to look at the broken frame. His grin falls off his face as he sees the broken frame and glass.

"What have I done?" He whispers.

He runs over the frame and kneels beside it. He scoops it up carefully, and as if carrying a baby he brings it back to his bedside table. He gently places it on the table, and sinks down onto his bed.

* * *

Please review! Constructive critism would be nice too. don't worry about being mean. i just would like to know what you guys and gals think of this. And im sorry if Zack doesn't seem like himself in this chapter. i just dont know how a boy would react. im not sure if they'd want to curl up into a ball and cry (like in my first version) or throw a temper tantrum or sulk or wat!


	12. My Happy Ending

Disclaimer: i only own the plot and my OCs. I kinda got the egg idea from a couple of different movies/shows. Well i actually had this chapter done a few days ago but i didn't have the time to post it or even think of a title

* * *

Chapter 12

The next morning Zack stumbles out of bed in the late morning. His long hair is tussled and his eyes are bloodshot. He slumps into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Good morning honey." Carrey sings, as she places two eggs, and a piece of bacon in front of him. Together, the eggs and bacon make a smiley face.

Zack frowns at the smiley face, and stabs the eggs with his fork and rips the bacon in half. Carey notices his aggressive behavior towards breakfast with worry.

"Honey, are you okay? You don't look to good." She places a hand on his forehead.

"I'm _fine _mom." Zack snaps and pushes Carey's hand away. "I just have a headache." He notices his mom's concerned look. "I'm sorry mom. I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately." He sighs.

"Do you want to try to sleep some more?" Carey asks, concerned.

"No." He mumbles, picking at his eggs.

"Are you sure? You're not going to have the energy for three call backs if you don't."

"What's the point? I won't be good enough; at least that's what Maddie thinks." He sighs, pushing away from the table and walking into his room.

Cody opens the suite door and sticks his head in.

"Mom, I'm off to the park. Kate and I are going to rehearse for our callbacks." Cody smiles widely, his eyes sparkling.

"Ok honey," Carey says as the door shuts. "Have…fun…"

Cody races into the elevator, shaking with unconcealed excitement. He dashes out of the elevator, through the front doors of the Tipton and into the park, only stopping to look both ways before crossing the street.

He slows down to catch his breath and he smoothes his hair. He sees Kate sitting beneath the cherry blossom tree where they had first met. Her shoulder-length, straight, brown hair is squirming against her cheek from the pressure of the wind. She swipes it away, and continues to read her script.

Cody stands a few feet away from the tree, and stares at her. As if feeling his gaze, she looks up. When she sees him she smiles warmly at him. He starts to walk over to her but stops when he notices something different about her.

"You're wearing glasses!" Cody exclaims.

Kate pretends to frown.

"Do you not want to be friends anymore?" She pouts.

"Of course I don't!" Cody says forcefully. Then he sees that she's grinning, and he relaxes. "I just didn't realize that you wore glasses."

"I only need them for when I'm reading." Kate admits. "I thought I could handle not wearing them, since you know the font on the script is big, but my headaches have been coming back."

"I think they look very nice." Cody stammers.

"You think?" Kate asks, raising an eyebrow.

Cody's eyes widen and he stumbles trying to find the right thing to say, but then he sees that she's smiling. He relaxes.

"I know." He corrects himself.

"That's better." Kate laughs. She looks back at the script. "So you think we should start rehearsing?"

"Yeah, I guess we'd better." Cody nods his head in agreement.

"Do you want to start with, The Beast or Gaston?"

Cody sits down beside her.

"What about you?" He asks. "Don't you want to practice your parts?"

"I'll be fine! I don't have many lines to learn anyways." She shrugs. "I 'ave to learn a French accent." Kate says, in her best French accent.

"That's a really good French accent." Cody compliments her.

Kate blushes. "No it's not you're just saying that." Before Cody can comment she continues. "We came here to rehearse, not to gossip like those ladies on the TV shows."

Kate shuffles through the script. "I was thinking about rehearsing the part where Gaston is proposing to Belle. You can show how self-absorbed you can be. And then we could rehearse the scene where Belle first sees the Beast." Kate looks up at Cody.

"Yeah that sounds great." He says, smiling.

Kate smiles back at him.

"But then we practice some of your lines." Cody demands.

"Fine."

* * *

Please review. I know i ended this a little...rushed...weird...strange...take ur pick. lol. I just wanted to post it cauz i want to get to the actual practices and play.


	13. After All

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot outline. I AM SOOOO sorry about the wait for the next chapter!! i've just been so busy lately, and my internet connection has been crappy lately. im lucky i can actually access the internet right now. i actually had this done almost 4 days ago but i couldn't post it because my internet connection decided to not coorperate with me. Well i hope you guys and gals like this chapter. again im SO sorry about the wait!

* * *

Chapter 13

"Ok Gastons, give me your best muscle flex!" The balding man calls from in front of the stage in the ballroom.

Zack, Cody, and a few other teenagers all do their best impersonation of Gaston flexing his arm muscles. The brown haired director and the blonde haired woman are sitting on chairs behind the older man. The blonde woman is pointing excitedly at the few males who are doing a superb job, while the director crosses of names on a list.

The balding man looks over his shoulder at the director, who motions for him to continue.

"That's enough muscle flexing." The older man claps his hands together. "Let's try some walking. Walk as if everything evolves around you!"

Cody gratefully stops flexing his arms and walks around the room, swinging his head and arms. Zack slowly lowers his arms and straightens, his legs had been bent when he was flexing. He swings his hips and arms in a manly way and smiles confidently.

The blonde leans over and points excitedly at a name on the director's list. The director nods curtly and circles the name she had pointed to. The director motions for her to get the older man's attention. She leaps from her chair and taps the man on the shoulder, and motions towards the director.

The older man nods and claps his hands together twice.

"Ok people, the director has made his decision and if you were the lucky one of the bunch you will be contacted shortly." He and the woman turn back to the director and sit down on either side of him.

Zack and Cody walk out the of the ballroom, glad that their last audition was over, being that the Prince and the Beast auditions had taken place the day before. Cody heads over to the candy counter, expecting Zack to head over to Maddie.

Zack doesn't even look over at the candy counter as he walks towards the elevators. He straightens his shoulders when he's directly in front of the candy counter but doesn't acknowledge Maddie's presence. Maddie lifts her hand in a wave. When he continues by her without a glance, she lowers her hand slowly.

Cody casts Zack a confused look before heading over to Maddie.

"Is anything wrong with Zack?" Maddie asks, worriedly. "Usually he's always hanging out with me, and now he won't even look in my direction."

"Maybe he's just tired from his call back." Cody suggests. "He did exert a lot of effort during the call back."

Maddie sighs.

"He'll be back to his usual self, you'll see." Cody pats her shoulder comfortingly.

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right." Cody smiles reassuringly.

"That's true." Maddie smiles, and pulls him into a hug. Cody stiffens when he spots Kate staring at him, and he realizes what this must look like. He quickly pats Maddie's back and steps back.

"I'll leave you to your candy." He says quickly. He turns around to look for Kate, but she's not there anymore. He notices the front door to the Tipton swinging shut, and launches himself towards it.

He bolts outside, ignoring Norman, and brakes to a halt at the top of the steps, frantically searching for Kate. He doesn't know why he has to tell Kate that what she saw wasn't what it looked like, but he just knows that he has to.

He spots the back of her head and jumps down the steps and runs towards Kate.

"Kate!" He yells.

Kate doesn't turn around so he puts on more speed. He places his hand on her shoulder and she turns around.

"Kate, about what you saw, it's now what…"

"Get away from me! I have pepper spray!"

"Oh I'm sorry Miss. I thought you were someone I knew…"

The lady huffs and speed walks away, glancing a suspiciously back at him. Cody walks slowly back to the Tipton, head down. He walks through the door, not hearing Norman's confused greeting. He walks past Mr. Moseby, scolding him for running in his lobby, and into an elevator. He rides the elevator up to the 24th floor in silence.

* * *

Please Review. i know that you've had to wait so long for this next chapter, and i'm really REALLY sorry about this!


	14. Denial

Disclaimer: i only own my OC's nothing else. i'm sorry for such the long wait for an update! i just had trouble with what to call the chapter, and exams. well exams are done now, so i should have more time. Although im going to PEI with my best bud soul-sis so i wont be able to update for a while. i hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14

Later that night, Zack walks into his and Cody's room to find Cody lying on his bed, facing the ceiling. His hands are clasped together on his stomach.

"Hi Zack." Cody greets.

"Hey Cody." Zack throws his skateboard on the ground and sits on his bed, across from Cody. When Cody doesn't comment on him leaving the skateboard in the middle of the room, Zack becomes worried. "Cody? Is something wrong?"

Cody doesn't say anything. Zack's about to ask him the question again when he suddenly begins to talk.

"I'm not sure." Cody sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He turns his head to look at Zack. "You're knowledgeable of girls right?"

"I'd say so." Zack says smugly.

Cody plays with his hands, not looking at Zack.

"It's about Kate…" Cody finally says, still not looking at Zack.

"I knew it!" Zack exclaims. Cody looks up at him surprised. His surprise turns to confusion and suspicion.

"Knew what?"

"You like Kate." Zack grins.

"Of course I do, what are you talking about?"

"Cody…don't fool a player. You _like,_ like Kate."

"No I don't! Why is it that a boy and a girl can't just be good friends anymore? Everyone just assumes that they like each other more than friends! Kate and I are just friends!" Cody exclaims, standing up.

"It's a pity that you think that because I'm sure Kate thinks of you as more than a friend." Zack lies down on his bed, his hands behind his head.

"Why do you think that?" Cody sits on his bed, watching Zack.

"It's not that hard. It's the way she looks at you and talks to you."

"You're wrong, that's just Kate being Kate. And even if you were right, why would she run away from me?"

Zack sits straight up.

"What do you mean 'ran away from you'?" Zack asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Well…she saw me talking to Maddie and when I looked at her she turned away. I tried to follow her, but I couldn't find her outside the Tipton."

Zack laughs as he shakes his head.

"Cody, Cody, Cody. She was jealous." Zack smiles smugly.

Cody's eyes widen as he takes in what Zack says.

"That's not possible! I mean, we're only friends!" Cody exclaims, disbelievingly.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

Cody clenches his hands and grinds his teeth.

"We are friends, just friends." Cody says before stomping out of the room.

"He's in denial." Zack concludes as the door slams shut.

* * *

Please Review! This is such a short chapter!!


	15. Hemorrage In My Hands

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, nothing else. I am SOOO sorry for the delay in updating! school was hectic, and then i was away in PEI! I am glad to say i have overcome my writer's block (for now) so please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15

Cody turns over in his sleep with a troubled expression on his face. One of his legs slides over the edge of the bed, pulling the covers off of him.

"Cody!" Carey sings, her voice waking him up.

He grumbles something incoherent as he rolls onto his stomach, pulling his pillow over his head. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night, Kate's actions had still been troubling him.

Carey opens the door and prods Cody in the back.

"The director is on the phone, he wants to talk to you." Carey says grinning from ear to ear.

Cody only makes himself more comfortable in his bed.

"I'm sure it will be good news." Carey tries to assure him, confused by his non-enthusiasm.

Cody sighs and untangles himself from his covers. He walks out of his room and over to the kitchen phone.

"Hello?" Cody grumbles sleepily.

"Mr. Cody Martin?" The director's voice sounds through phone.

"This is he." Cody states.

"Congratulations, you have been given the part of the Beast."

"Thank you so much." Cody attempts to muster up his enthusiasm through his sleepiness.

When Cody hangs up the phone, Carey immediately jumps into the room.

"What did he say?" Carey asks nervously.

"I'm the Beast." Cody mumbles as he makes his way back to bed.

"That's great honey! Where are you going?" She asks incredulously.

"I'm going back to bed."

"But,"

Cody closes the door behind him. He crawls back into bed.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Cody jumps and he looks wildly around him. Zack is sitting on his own bed, watching Cody.

"Yes and if you don't mind I'd like to catch up on my sleep." Cody says irritably.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Kate now would it?" Zack says, an impish smile drawing out on his face. Cody ignores him and falls back onto his bed. "You sleep talk."

Cody slowly crawls to a sitting position.

"What do you mean?" Cody's eyes narrow.

Zack smiles innocently at Cody. "Nothing at all Cody." Zack stands up and walks to the bedroom door. He half turns the doorknob before he turns back to Cody.

"I know how you feel Cody." Zack smiles sadly, then steps out of the room and closes the door behind him.

Cody stares blankly at the door, thinking about what Zack said, refusing to believe that Kate is more than a friend. Cody shakes his head, and flings his blankets off. He walks over to the dresser and searches for his favourite sweater vest knowing that he can't sleep now.

He walks out of his room a few minutes later fully dressed. He walks into the bathroom to run a comb through his hair. He quickly, but thoroughly, brushes his teeth. He stares into the mirror, still thinking about what Zack said.

"Cody, there's someone at the door for you!" Carey calls. For some unknowledgeable reason, Cody's heart leaps into his throat. He calmly walks to the door, trying to master his thrumming heart and his voice.

"Cody!" Maddie's voice fills the room. Cody ignores the disappointed feeling that quickly quiets his heart.

"Hi Maddie." Cody says confused.

"I heard about your part, and I wanted to congratulate you."

"Thanks Maddie, but how did you know?"

"Danny told me." Maddie says somewhat embarrassed. She clears her throat to cover her awkwardness. "So do you know what part Zack has?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I'm not sure if he wants to talk to me right now." She admits.

"Maybe if you talk to him…"

"Talk to him about what?" Maddie asks. "I don't even know why he won't talk to me!" She says flopping down onto the couch. "Help me figure this out Cody, you're the smart one."

Cody sits down beside Maddie, thinking.

"Well, when did he start acting strange around you?"

"I don't know, the last couple of days, why?"

"Well, that's when…you started liking Danny isn't it?"

Maddie blushes. "I wouldn't say it like that."

"Oh come on Maddie, its obvious! Both you _and_ London are majorly crushing on him."

"Fine, let's say I am crushing on him." She raises a finger. "Not that I do, let's just say that for now. Why would that infuriate him like that? I've liked other boys before this, and he's never reacted like he is now."

"Maybe because he's finally realizing that you may not wait for him after all?" Cody suggests. "I don't know, we may be able to share feelings and dreams, but I can't explain anything for him. I think you should talk to him, if you really want to get to the bottom of this."

Maddie shakes her head. "I don't want to risk endangering our friendship." When she sees that Cody's about to say something she holds up a hand. "I'll just wait until he calms down a bit, that's all."

Cody sighs. "If that's what you really want."

Maddie exhales. "Thanks for listening Cody. You know, I'm glad I have you to talk to. I know that you listen and that you really think about what you're going to say next."

"Thanks and your welcome."

Maddie starts to stand.

"Did you really come up here to find out what Zack's part was, or did you come up for advice?"

Maddie turns to smile at Cody.

"The advice, Danny already told me what part you and Zack have." Maddie turns to leave.

"What _is_ Zack's part?" Cody calls after her.

"He's Gaston, and the Prince." She calls over her shoulder.

* * *

Please Review! Again, I'm sorry for the long delay in updating!


	16. I'm Alive

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs nothing else. I don't really know what else to say here so... I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16

Cody rides the elevator down to the Lobby, attempting to find Zack. He steps out of the elevator and waves at Maddie, who by now is at the candy counter talking to Danny. Maddie gives Cody a small wave and continues her conversation with Danny.

"Hi Cody." Kate's voice surprises Cody, making him jump.

"Oh, hello Kate." Cody says nervously. "Is…everything okay…between us?"

"What do you mean?" Kate asks, oblivious.

"Well, you ran off in a hurry yesterday. I was just wondering if you were okay." Cody looks shyly down at his feet.

"I just remembered that I had to do something for my mom, that's all." Kate shrugs. "Just to get it out in the open, everything is good between us."

"Are you sure?" Cody looks up anxiously.

"Yes, I am sure." Kate says through slightly clenched teeth. "Now come on, we have to go check the rehearsal times." Kate says, grabbing Cody's wrist. She half drags him across the lobby and over to the ballroom.

"The rehearsals are every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday." Kate says reading off the bulletin board. "Monday and Thursdays from 5 – 8, and Saturdays are 1 – 5."

"That seems reasonable." Cody says.

"Is that Maddie at the candy counter?" Kate asks suddenly.

Cody gaps at her for a few minutes, confused at the sudden topic change. "Yes, I suppose it is. Why?"

"Oh no reason, I was just noticing that she was talking to Danny." Kate says, watching Cody's reaction intently.

"Yeah, she and London seem to be doing that a lot lately." Cody says watching Kate, trying to figure out where she's going with this.

"Not that I can blame them, he is rather cute." Kate says dismissively, watching Maddie and Danny now.

"I guess so…not that I would know." Cody says. He pushes the sudden impulse to over to Danny and do something he'd regret later.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going." Kate says, turning to walk towards the lobby.

Cody watches her take a few steps. He attempts to call after her but he only squeaks. He clears his throat and tries again.

"Maybe we could hangout sometime soon?"

Kate stops and slowly turns to face him.

"That would be nice." With a wide smile on her face she continues on her way out of the Tipton, every now and then looking over her shoulder at Cody.

Cody feels as if a weight has been lifted off his chest. His friendship with Kate is back on track, according to Kate it never was off track.

Cody chuckles at himself for being so worried over nothing. He quickly walks over to the elevator to go up to his suite, to prepare for tomorrow's rehearsal. His quest to find Zack forgotten.

* * *

Please Review!


	17. Pages

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life, i only own my OCs. This is considerably longer than the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Attention everyone, attention!" The balding man yells above the noise of the cast. When everyone settles down he continues. "Rehearsal has officially begun! Now please welcome Mr. Smith." The balding man sits down in a seat beside the blonde haired woman.

Mr. Smith stands and walks over to the newly chosen cast.

"From now on you must sleep, eat, and breathe your parts. For the performance takes place at the end of August, and this will not be an amateur performance." The director scowls at the cast. "Miss Simians will be scheduling private sessions for those of you who sing." He motions to the blonde woman.

"And Mr. Swosk will be in charge of costumes and background." He motions to the balding man. "He will be needing volunteers, so tell your parents and friends."

Mr. Smith walks back to his chair and sits.

"We will start with the scene after 'Belle'. Gaston, Belle, the Bimbettes, and Lefou on stage! The rest of you take a seat."

As the cast who were not called left the stage the other cast members were picking up their scripts. Zack, Maddie, London, Kate, Agnes, and Bob stand on the stage.

Zack clears his throat and turns to Maddie. "Hello Belle."

"Bonjour Gaston." Maddie replies politely. Zack grabs Maddie's script. Maddie casts Zack a disapproving look. "Gaston may I have my book please."

Zack turns away from Maddie and over exaggerates looking through her script. "How can you read this? There's no pictures!"

Maddie stops herself from rolling her eyes and forces a smile as she reads over Zack's shoulder. "Some people use their imagination." She says smugly.

"Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books," Zack lightly throws Maddie's script by her feet as he turns to face her, "And paid attention to more important things...like me!" London, Kate and Agnes sigh dreamily, following the script. "The whole town's talking about it." Maddie scoops up her script and flips to the page she was on when Zack took it. "It's not right for a woman to read--soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking."

Maddie tries not to laugh at Zack's facial expression. "Gaston, you are positively primeval."

"Why thank you, Belle." Zack laughs, putting an arm around her shoulder and taking her script again. "Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies." Zack slowly starts to walk her away from centre stage, holding her script out in front of them.

"Maybe some other time." Maddie says trying to grab her script.

"What's wrong with her?" Agnes asks.

"She's crazy!" London adds.

"He's gorgeous!" Kate sighs. Cody, leaning against a wall, unknowingly to him scowls.

Maddie squirms out of Zack's arm after taking her script. She glances down to read her next line. "Please, Gaston. I can't. I have to get home and help my father. Good-bye."

Bob starts to laugh. "Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!" Zack and Bob laugh together.

"Don't you talk about my father that way!" Maddie demands.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Zack slaps the back of Bob's head.

"My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" Maddie snaps.

"That's enough for now. You may join the rest of the cast." Mr. Smith calls from his seat.

"Very well done!" Miss Simians exclaims.

Zack, Kate, and Bob head over to where Cody is leaning against the wall, while London and Maddie head over to join the other hotel employees.

"That was amazing Kate!" Cody exclaims.

"I only had one line." Kate blushes.

"I know, but you made us believe what you said." Cody turns to Zack and Bob. "You guys did great too!"  
"Yeah, I can't believe that Zack didn't look off his script once!" Kate exclaims.

"Well I had to look down at it a few times." Zack says embarrassed.

Cody scowls. "I just feel bad for Maddie. What if she actually needed her script Zack?"

This time Kate scowls. "She should have known the majority of those lines by now!"

"Are you kidding? She's got one of the biggest parts there are!" Cody explodes.

"Oh and I guess you're that other big part?"

"Well, now that I think about it. I am!" Cody snaps. "And I know that I would have trouble memorizing all that in such a short time!" Cody says taking a step closer to Kate.

"Well maybe that means you're not a very good actor!" Kate suggests, taking a step closer to Cody. They both scowl at each other.

"Break it up you two." Bob orders. "How are we supposed to work together with you two bickering like that?"

Kate and Cody don't answer but they step away from each other.

"Let's rehearse the scene where Maurice first stumbles into the castle." Mr. Smith orders.

Kate and Cody sit against the wall not looking at each other; both determined that they wouldn't be the one to step down.

* * *

Please Review!


	18. Iris

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs nothing else. I am so sorry! I had this chapter done a few days ago, but I just didn't have any time to post it! Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18

"What was that all about?" Zack asks Cody as they're riding the elevator up to their suite.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cody says through clenched teeth, not looking at Zack.

"I'm talking about the fight with Kate." Zack waits for a reaction from Cody, when he receives none he continues. "Why did you pick a fight with her?"

"Me? Pick a fight…with her?" Cody says outraged. "She picked the fight, not me!"

"I beg to disagree."

The elevator stops on the 15th floor and a Chinese man begins to step into the elevator.

"I'm sorry, but could you wait for the next elevator? I need to talk to my brother." Zack asks politely but casts a dark look over his shoulder at Cody.

The Chinese man nods his head with a wide smile, and continues into the elevator.

Zack rolls his eyes.

"We're going up." Zack warns him. The Chinese man smiles at him again.

They ride the elevator up in silence. When they reach the 23rd floor Cody storms out of the elevator. Zack looks back at the beaming Chinese man, trying to remember if he's seen him before. He then shrugs and follows his brother to their suite.

"I thought you liked Kate." Zack says continuing their interrupted conversation.

"I told you! Kate and I are just friends!" Cody snaps, opening the door.

"Are you still friends?" Zack asks innocently.

Cody storms into their bedroom and slams the door. Zack follows more quietly. He peeks into the room. Cody is spread out over his bed, his arm draped over his eyes.

"Cody?"

Cody slowly stands averting his eyes.

"Are you?" Zack asks quietly.

Cody's shoulders slump. "I…I don't know anymore."

Zack tentatively slides his arm across his brother's shoulders, and squeezes him comfortingly. "I'm sure that Kate still thinks you as a friend."

"I'm such an idiot!" Cody says forcefully.

"No you're not!" Zack explodes. "Don't think about yourself that way! You are really smart and kind, and that is what Kate likes about you!"

"Apparently I'm not as 'kind' as we thought." Cody mumbles, slumping onto his bed.

"Yes you are. Anyone can have a bad day once in a while. It was only because you're so stressed about the play. That's all." Zack says trying to comfort his brother.

"I shouldn't have snapped at her." Cody sniffles. "Now I've ruined our friendship."

"I don't think so. Remember, she really does like you." Cody gives a sad attempt at a glare. "That's better."

Cody laughs. "Thanks for trying to cheer up a mess like me." Cody pats his brother on the shoulder. "I don't think anyone else would have decided to stick with me when I'm like this."

"Probably not." Zack agrees.

"Hey!"

"What? I agreed with you."

"What about you and Maddie? Are you…friendly?"

Zack suddenly becomes sullen. "No."

"Oh come on Zack! You can't just hand her over to Danny after five years."

"Why shouldn't I? Five years is a long time to be rejected." Zack replies sadly.

"Incase you didn't notice, both London and Maddie like him. And Danny likes both of them. If you could just…I don't know…push them in the right direction…"

"I don't think I should be taking advice about this from someone like you." Zack teases.

Cody pretends to be hurt.

Cody then changes the subject to a lighter topic. But Zack has his mind wrapped around Cody's plan. What if he could push London and Danny together? Would that mean that finally Maddie would notice him as more than a friend?

* * *

Please Review! I know in the description I said this was about Zack and Maddie, but now it feels more like Cody and Kate trying to hold on to their friendship or whatever is left of it now. I'm gonna add a lot more Zack and Maddie because I feel like I've forgotten about them. :) Again, Please Review!


	19. When I Find Love

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot, nothing else. I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY for not posting sooner! I seriously was trying to, but I wanted to find my files. I had started this chapter before my files were taken off, so i wanted to continue it. I'm posting this because i've decided that I need to continue it with or without the original chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Like i said last chapter, im trying to make it more of a Zack/Maddie thing because that's how i intended it to be.

* * *

Chapter 19

Zack walks into the ballroom the next morning, feeling a little guilty about trying to mess with Maddie and London's love life. Then he spots Maddie talking and laughing with Danny, and his resolve hardens. Last night one of the other cast members had called him to invite Cody and him to a cast party that weekend. And now Zack knows how to use the party to his advantage.

"Hey London!" Zack calls. Cody walks in after him, looking around anxiously. He tries to catch Kate's eye but she sniffs and turns her back to him, flinging herself into a conversation with Danny.

Zack runs over to London who's holding a dress in front of her, looking at herself in a mirror.

"Does this dress look okay?" London asks.

"Um...." Zack slides to a stop.

"Nope." London throws it into a cardboard box, completely ignoring Zack's response.

"London I have something to tell you!" Zack exclaims in a whisper, looking around. London picks up a dress from another box, and holds it to herself. Zack rolls his eyes. "It's about Danny." He says flatly.

London shrieks, causing everyone in the room to look over. London gives a small wave and turns to face Zack.

"What is it?" London demands quietly, looking serious. Zack almost laughs, he's never seen her looking so serious.

"You know that party the cast is having this weekend?"

"Of course I do, but what does that have to do with Danny?" London says confused.

"I heard that he was wanting to take you" Zack shrugs. He starts to walk away.

"Wait!" London stretches out her hand. Zack stops and turns back to face her. "What does Danny want?"

Zack strolls back. "I heard he was wanting to take you to the party." London begins to jump in excitement. Zack grabs her arms to make her stop jumping. "But you have to ask him."

London frowns. "Why?"

"He's extremely nervous. He's afraid that you'll say no, he's very sensitive about those things."

"Ooh." London nods her head in understanding.

"So go get him!" Zack grins. "But don't tell Maddie." He adds as London starts to skip away.

She stops skipping. "Why?"

Zack shrugs. "She may try to change his mind."

London nods determinedly. "I won't tell her. He's coming with me!" She marches away, her brightly coloured dress flowing around her knees.

Zack grins and strolls over to Kate. _I might as well help out Cody while I'm at it._

"Hey Kate."

Kate lifts her hand in a hello gesture. "Hey Zack."

"I was wondering...about Cody,"

"I don't want to talk about Cody." Kate says angrily, although her eyes start to shimmer with unshed tears.

"You don't have to." He says quickly. "I'll do the talking." Kate opens her mouth but Zack interrupts her. "Thing about Cody is that when he really likes someone, he doesn't act like himself."

Kate closes her mouth. And thinks over what he said. "He was still a Jerk." Kate says defensively.

"And I'm not saying he wasn't." Zack says hurriedly. "He was jealous."

Kate looks puzzled at this. "Jealous of what, exactly?"

"Me. He was jealous because he thought you liked me."

"What makes you think I don't like you?" Kate smiles.

"Because of the way you two look at each other." Zack grins.

"You like Maddie." Kate says, changing the topic.

"So? And stop trying to change the topic. You like Cody, and we both know it."

"He's not doing doing a very good job of showing me he likes me, so why should I bother?" Kate sighs.

"Ask him to the party this weekend." Zack suggests. "He won't say no. Although he could be a little unsure of himself, so be patient."

Kate smiles at Zack. "Thank you."

"Now go over there and talk to my brother." He gently pushes her in the right direction.

Zack smiles as he watches Kate walk over to Cody, who looks surprised than wary to see her walking in his direction. Zack turns his attention to London who's managed to take Danny away from Maddie and is talking to him. Danny's smiling down at her and nods his head yes. London smiles widely and hugs him around his middle, casting Zack a look filled with gratitude.

Zack turns his attention towards Maddie, who's watching the two of them with a combination of disbelief, anger, and hurt. Zack tries to comfort his guilty conscience with picturing himself at Maddie's side, but her hurt expression keeps ruining his fantasy. He turns away from her and walks over to a wall and settles down to wait for the rehearsal to begin.

* * *

Please Review! I know that Zack is being...a bit of a "ding-dong" but, I don't think i could have prevented this from happening.


	20. When I See You Smile

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. I am so sorry for the long pause between the last chapter and this one! I actually had written this one right after it. But i didn't want to post it to soon, so then school got crazy and I didn't have time to post it. I hope you enjoy it though!

* * *

Chapter 20

The next day, Zack walks tentatively to the candy counter, watching Maddie stuff candy bars into her stock.

"Hey...Maddie." Zack raises a hand in greeting. Maddie swirls around, clutching chocolate bars in each hand. "Uh...Maddie? You're kinda squishing those candy bars."

Maddie looks down at her hands, and slowly unclenches her hands.

"Here, you can have them. I'd have to pay for them anyways." She hands them over to Zack.

Zack takes a long look at Maddie. There are dark circles under her eyes and her hair is messily pulled up, but it doesn't look stylish. Her eyes have a red tinge to them, and they appear watery.

"Is there...anything..." Zack stutters.

"Danny's taking London to the party!" Maddie wails, causing many customers to glance their way

Mr. Moseby shuffles over to the candy counter.

"Madeline," He says through clenched teeth. "Please refrain from causing a commotion in my lobby."

"But, it's not her," Zack exclaims.

"Yes Mr. Moseby." Maddie interrupts Zack.

Mr. Moseby nods his head stiffly, then speed walks back towards the front desk. Zack swings around to face Maddie.

"What do you see in that guy anyways?"

Maddie raises an eyebrow. "Mr. Moseby...?"

"No! Danny! Didn't you notice that he was flirting with both of you?!" Zack waves his arms widely in the air. He notices Mr. Moseby coming back and waves him away. Mr. Moseby glares at him but returns to his desk.

Maddie narrows her eyes at Zack. "I think I would know better than you about that."

Zack doesn't say anything, but he knows she noticed. Otherwise why would she be so determined to make a fool out of herself over this guy. Zack ignores the little voice inside his head telling him that she's acting a lot like him.

"I don't even know why I bother anymore." Maddie sighs. "It's obvious I'm meant to be a nun."

Zack feels as if his heart is ripping in two. He half wants to explain to Maddie the real reason that Danny didn't ask her, but he also doesn't want her to know how he's involved in this.

"Maybe you just haven't gone after the right guy." Zack suggests.

"I would have found him by now." Maddie wipes at her eye. "I thought Danny was the one. He was so nice, so easy to talk to, so...perfect!"

Zack hesitantly places a hand on Maddie's hand that's resting on the counter. "I'm sorry."

Maddie sadly chuckles. "Don't be. It's not your fault." She takes a deep breath and straightens. "You've been a good friend Zack. Thank you."

Maddie walks around the counter and pulls Zack into a hug, her forehead resting against his chin. When Zack doesn't respond she looks up at him.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Zack closes his eyes, building up his courage to tell her what he did.

Maddie walks back to her position behind the counter. "I guess I won't be doing anything Saturday night." She sighs.

"Me either." Zack says distractedly.

"You want to hang out?" Maddie asks brightly.

"I have a better idea." Maddie looks over at him, questioningly. "Why don't I escort you to the party?"

"Zack." Maddie shakes her head. "I've told you before. We're better off seeing people our own age." She says while playing with a candy bar.

"It doesn't have to be more than two good friends having a good time." Zack says, putting his hands up.

Maddie smiles and sets the candy bar down.

"Well then, I accept your invitation."

Zack's mouth drops. "Really?"

Maddie laughs. "I'll meet you here, exactly ten minutes before the party."

"Okay!" Zack exclaims, his guilt forgotten for the moment. "Here, at 6:50! You'll see Maddie, you won't regret coming!" Zack bounds up the stairs and presses the elevator button. He steps into the elevator and turns to face Maddie. He waves at her from inside as the doors slide shut.

* * *

Please Review!


	21. Just Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot and my OCs. Now Im REALLY SORRY for the VERY LONG WAIT for updates! School was hectic and I had a really bad case of Writer's Block. But thankfully I'm over it for the most part. I hope you like this one, hopefully u can all forgive me.

* * *

Chapter 21

Zack nervously tugs at the collar on his shirt, as he looks at his reflection in the elevator mirror.

"Quit fidgeting." Cody complains, as Zack's elbow repeatedly knocks him.

"Sorry," Zack sighs. "I'm just so nervous!"

Cody doesn't say anything, but plays with the top button of his shirt. Zack catches his movement from the corner of his eye.

"Are you nervous to?"

"Who me? Nervous?" Cody asks shakily. "Anxious, nauseated, shaky, yes. Nervous? no."

Zack casts a questioning glance at Cody as the elevator slows to a stop.

Cody shrugs, smiling weakly. He takes a deep breath, makes sure the single rose behind his back is hidden, and walks out of the elevator. Zack overtakes Cody at the stairs to the lobby. Cody stands at the top, still hiding the rose, staring at Kate.

Kate steps forward, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Hello Cody."

Zack lightly smacks Cody on the back,careful to avoid the rose, when he fails to make a response.

"H-hi Kate!" Cody blurts out. Zack lightly pushes Cody down a step of the stairs.

Cody walks towards Kate, biting his lip nervously. He stops in front of Kate and holds out the red rose.

"Th-this is for you." Cody attempts a smile.

Kate's eyes widen with surprise. "Thank you Cody! It's lovely." Kate gently takes the rose and deeply sniffs it. She smiles up at Cody. "I'll leave it in this vase until I come back." Kate places it in the vase of flowers sitting on a coffee table, the only rose in the batch.

"Why don't we go to the party?" Kate suggests.

"Okay!" Cody agrees, he holds out his arm for Kate. Kate giggles and wraps her arms around his outstretched arm. The head to the ballroom, Cody glances quickly back at Zack who shoos him away.

Zack sighs and looks about the almost empty lobby. There's no sign of Maddie. He turns to walk away when the loud clacking of heals on wood reaches his ears. He swirls around to see Maddie running through the lobby towards him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Maddie apologizes. Zack smiles at her, relieved that she hadn't stood him up. Maddie's hair is pulled into a messy bun.

"You look...stunning." Zack breathes, staring at her peacock blue dress. Maddie looks uncomfortable at what Zack said. Zack mentally shakes himself, this is supposed to be just two friends together. Friends do NOT say things like that to each other. "You're sure to turn a few heads." Zack adds.

"Come on, let's go to the party!" Zack grabs Maddie's hand enthusiastically and pulls her into the ballroom.

The ballroom is already filled with most of the cast and their friends. Zack spots Cody and Kate talking to each other, each with a cup of punch in their hands. He can't help but notice how Cody's eyes are lit up and how he's almost wriggling in excitement.

"They are so _cute_ together." Maddie whispers.

Zack looks over at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, they do." Zack coughs. "Hey how about we.."

"Hello Maddie, Zack. Are you enjoying the party?"

Zack turns to look at Danny, forcing a smile onto his face. "Of course."

"Yes, it's just lovely." Maddie says through clenched teeth, staring at London. London is draped over Danny's arm. She smiles knowingly and snuggles in closer. Maddie inhales sharply and turns away. "I'm in need of refreshment. Zack? Do you want to join me?"

Zack nods his head, grateful for the escape.

"The nerve." Maddie hisses, her hands clenched by her sides. Zack looks nervously back over his shoulder. London catches his eye, and waves. "Who does she think she is?" Maddie scowls.

"Maddie?" Zack says, resigned. "I think there's..."  
"Sorry Zack." Maddie sighs. "We came here to have fun, and I'm ruining it." Maddie shakes her head. "Come on, lets go dance."

Maddie grabs Zack's hand and pulls him out into the dance floor, and begins to sway to the music. Zack twirls her and Maddie lets out a whoop. Maddie's cheeks redden but she continues to move to the fast tempo. Zack smiles, happy to see that she's temporarily forgotten about London and Danny.

Zack looks over to check up on Cody and Kate, and chuckles to see a determined Kate attempting to pull Cody out onto the dance floor. He can see Cody attempting to make an excuse, most likely along the lines of having to much punch and that it's not good to dance to such a tempo under those conditions.

All of a sudden, the lights dim and soft, slow music begins to play. Zack looks at Maddie. Her face reddens, and her mouth is set in a thin line.

"I uh...have to go to the water closet. I'll be back." Maddie walks out of the ballroom. Zack watches her go, sad that she feels so nervous around him that she can't even stand near him while a slow song is playing.

* * *

Please Review! Not that i deserve it...but please review :D


	22. How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Only my OCs and plot).

PHEW! That was a REALLY long pause in writing. I'm really sorry about that but school and the internet were soooo distracting . And I actually had the desire to write again this summer...but the computer this was saved on was put into the basement...I only JUST got it up again. Well hopefully you don't all hate me. Enjoy it?

* * *

Chapter 22

Maddie hunches over the fancy, white sink, splashing water on her face.

"Come on Maddie, pull it together!" Maddie hisses. "It's only Zack." She gasps as she notices her mascara running. "Damn it." Maddie rubs furiously at her eyes, only making matters worse. She flings herself away from the sink and slumps against the wall, letting herself slowly slide down. "What's wrong with me?"

"Maddie?"

Maddie jumps. She looks up at Kate. "Oh, hey Kate."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Maddie wipes her eyes. "I just...my make-up...and..."

"Mmhmm." Kate walks over to Maddie. "Here." She pulls out a Kleenex, wets it with water, and hands it to Maddie.

"Thanks." Maddie takes the Kleenex, without looking at Kate. She gently wipes around her eyes with the wet end of the tissue, before lightly dabbing.

"Is everything alright between you and Zack?" It's not so much a question as a confirmation of facts. "He's trying to be your friend Maddie...he really is..."

"No he's not!" Maddie snaps, raising a finger. "I can see in how he looks at me, that he sees me as more than a friend!"

"Even if he is...is he acting on his feelings?" Kate asks softly. Maddie slowly drops her hand. "He isn't, he took you to the party in a failed attempt at making you feel better." Maddie raised half her mouth in a small grin. "Now fix your make-up and come on back to the party. They're worried about you."

"What about Zack?" Maddie demands.

"For someone claiming to not have feelings for Zack, you sure are thinking about him a lot." Kate smirks before pushing the door open.

Maddie watches Kate leave, a small smile on her lips. "I never thought I'd be taking lessons from someone younger than me."

* * *

"Maddie!" Cody exclaims, jumping to see over people's heads. "Over here!"

"Hi Cody." Maddie smiles weakly. "Hi Kate." She glances around. "Where's Zack?"

"Oh he's just..."

"Out and about." Kate cuts off Cody, a smile tugging at her lips. "Why don't you look for him?"

"No it's fine." Maddie raises an eyebrow. "I was just wondering why he wasn't with you."

"Oh is that all?" Kate smiles widely.

Cody looks between Kate and Maddie, a confused expression on his face.

Maddie chooses to ignore Kate's comment. "How are you Cody?"

"I'm good..." Cody glances at Kate questioningly.

"Cody and I were just praising Zack's portrayal as Gaston." Kate steps in. "He plays that part so well, it's unbelievable!"

Cody looks bewildered, obviously it's not what they had been talking about at all.

"Yes, he's quite the actor..." Maddie agrees, narrowing her eyes slightly as she thinks about Kate's motives.

Cody leans towards Kate, intent on whispering something in her ear but Kate leaps away and flings her hand into the air, waving it madly. "Zack! Over here!"

Maddie resists the urge to fling herself around, instead allowing a casual turn of the head. She watches as Zack winds his way through the crowd, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt, rolling them and unrolling them.

"Hey Zack," Kate beams as he walks up to them.

"Hey," he shoots a quick look in Maddie's direction while answering.

There's a pause while Kate and Cody wait for either of the two to speak. Kate sighs slightly. She opens her mouth to say something only to be cut off when Maddie turns to Zack.

"I'm sorry for running off like that," she grimaces apologetically. It looks as if Zack is about to shrug it off so she continues. "It wasn't your fault...I'm just a mess right now. I hope I haven't ruined the night for you," she forces a small smile.

Zack shakes his head, "You didn't. And to prove it, I would be honoured if you were to dance with me one more time."

He holds out a hand, waiting for her reaction. Maddie refuses to glance towards Kate when she takes his hand and is led out to the dance floor. Zack spins her into his arms, causing her dress to twirl around her legs. She laughs softly as her hand lands gently upon his shoulder. They dance fluidly together, their practice for the play paying off.

Maddie chances a glance into Zack's eyes before hurriedly burying her face into his shoulder, her cheeks flushed a soft red. Her stomach had flipped when their eyes connected, a feeling she wasn't prepared for. Especially when concerning Zack. She slowly eases back into the dance as she brushes aside the unwanted reaction.

"You're a really good friend, Zack," she sighs, her eyes closed. The words slipped out as she thought them, not really intending on vocalizing them. Now that she had, however, there was nothing to be done. "I really don't give you enough credit, do I?"

Zack's face scrunches up at her words. "Maddie...there's something I should tell you..."

"What is it, Zack?" Maddie rests her cheek on his shoulder, swaying peacefully to the music.

He looks over towards Cody and Kate, watching intently from the sidelines. Kate gives him an encouraging thumbs up. He sighs, if only she knew what he was about to say. What he had to say.

"I'm the one who set London and Danny up."

Maddie doesn't stop. "What was that?"

"I pushed for London to approach Danny. I...I wanted to make sure he was out of the picture," he forced the last words out. Maddie slowly dwindled to a side shuffle, her arms dropping to her side as her head lifts from his shoulder. A cold draft settles upon the spot her warm cheek had been resting on.

"Zack?"

"I'm sorry Maddie, I really am," he tries to make eye contact with her. "See, I knew you liked him...I couldn't...I couldn't just stand here and watch as he strung you along."

"Strung me...along..." By this point Maddie was frozen in spot, looking off into the distance.

"It was obvious Maddie!" Zack cried. "He was just going to wait and see which one of you suited his needs! And I...I couldn't..."

"How dare you." Maddie whispers.

"Maddie?" Zack watches fearfully as she turns to look at him.

"Even if he was to string me along. It has nothing to do with you." She whispers harshly. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend, I ju-"

"No!" Maddie snaps. "You...you're just...a stupid boy with a fixation. Couldn't you see how much I liked Danny? How much it hurt to see him with London? A friend wouldn't do that!"

"Maddie," Zack breathes tearfully.

Without another word Maddie marches away and out the door, leaving Zack in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

Review? D:  
Even if it's just to beat me up for not updating?


End file.
